Weapons, Meisters, and Witches Oh, my!
by bubblybubbles14
Summary: Soul and the gang are introduced to a new friend, is she more powerful then they know? Slightly AU through time period, SoulXOC possible yoai, rated for saftey


**This is mostly an AU cause it has been 4 years since Maka and Soul became partner and DWMA haven't found the Kishin yet because the Spider Witch (don't know her name) never came back alive because Lord Death killed her 800 years ago. **

X

A girl with black hair tied into a bun was leaning on a shorter kid with blonde hair. With two tall boys with blonde hair behind them. A large demon was in front of them.

"Yori." the girl said.

"Right." the small boy glowed green and turned into a full body armor over the girl.

"Ryu, Nihonto." The girl said, the twins nodded. They glowed green and transformed into two medium sized katanas. The girl pointed one towards the demon and the other towards the ground. "prepare to die." she whispered.

The girl threw a sword at the demon who dodged, the girl grinned and ran towards the demon. The demon backed away from her swiping sword.

"Chikara, stop playing around." the twin face flashed on the sword.

"You're no fun Ryu." the girl said, the shorter boy's face showed on her armor.

"Yeah, Ryu just relax." the boy chuckled. Chikara laughed and lunged at her other sword. The demon shot a tentacle at Chikara, Chikara ran towards the demon she stabbed the tentacle with one sword pinning it to the ground. As another tentacle came at her she responded with the same action, she jumped up at the demon. The armor on her forearm morphed into a blade jutting out and Chikara stabbed the demon in the forehead. The demon fell to the ground, Chikara pushed the demon off the blade with her foot. The armor and swords glowed green and transformed back to humans. The older looking twin looked at his watch.

"Damn, we are late."

"Shut up Ryu, nobody cares." the younger twin said, he crossed his arms behind his head.

"It's not polite to show up late. It is our first day at the DWMA." Ryu said, the older twin was wearing a black dress shirt and a white tie with a red dragon on it. The youngest twin was wearing a white dress shirt unbutton and a black tank top showing, a red sword hanging from his neck. The smallest boy was wearing a red sweatshirt with black and white armor covering his forearms and chest. A half black half white metal plate covered his head. The girl was wearing an off the shoulder red top, a black belt over a white skirt. The twins wore black pants, and the small boy wore black basketball shorts. The girl had a white fingerless glove on her left hand, a red head band and a black arm guard on her right arm.

"Lets get moving." Chikara said, she walked with her hands behind her back, the younger twin with his arms crossed behind his head, the older twin with his hand in his pockets and the smallest one with his head in her sweater pocket.

X

"Who are they?" a small voice asked as the four new students walked into the building. A boy with blue hair stopped in front of them.

"I'm the biggest star in the school. I'll kill you for stealing the spotlight." the kid started the girl walked pass him along with the others.

"This school is amazing. So symmetrical." the older twin side, the younger twin hit him.

"Shut up Ryu." he said, the smaller boy laughed.

Meanwhile in the Death Room….

"You called Lord Death." Spirit said.

"Yes, since Asura escaped we will need more power. Other then me there is one other person who defeated him." Death said.

"Your kidding." Stein said, Lord Death shook his head.

"No, unfortunately the only thing we know about this person is that he or she has a tattoo with a black dragon covered in red armor wrapped around a white sword." Lord Death said.

"How are we going to find a person with a tattoo. Where is the tattoo?" Stein asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't know." Lord Death said. A knock came from the door.

"Excuse me I hate to intrude, but I am a new student. I was told to come here." Chikara said. The three boys were behind her.

"That's right, I almost forgot." Lord death said. "Stein take this girl with you she is your newest student." Stein nodded and lead the small group out of the room.

"Lord Death, how do you know about this person?"

"When I fought the kishin the first time he kept babbling about the tattoo I described early. He told me there was only one person who could defeat him." Lord Death said, Spirit nodded. "Spirit your job is to find this person, and ask for their assistance." Spirit bowed and walked out of the Death Room.

X

"Class we have four new students." Stein said, Soul, Maka, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty watched as the four students walked in.

"Their Souls are suppressed." Maka said, Soul glanced at Maka then back at the girl.

"Very good observation Maka." Stein said, the girl bowed.

"My soul is only suppressed, because if it wasn't it would scared people like you who could see souls." the girl smiled, Soul smiled.

'Her smile is contagious.' Soul thought, Maka stared at the group. The girl's soul was wrapped in a black dragon covered in red armor with white talons. Maka raised an eyebrow at this, but shook her head.

"My name is Chikara, this is Yori, Ryu and Nihonto." the girl said, the boys raised there hand at their name.

"How can you have a pair of identical twins and not make them dress the same its asymmetrical!" Kid yelled, Liz shook her head.

"I know!" Ryu yelled, tears fell down his face and he crouched in the corner. Yori patted his head.

"I don't care about symmetry, Ryu does though. It's fun to mess with him, he is hilarious when he throws a fit." Nihonto said, Kid fumed. Patty laughed as Kid's face grew red with anger. Chikara's eyes met with Soul's

'Purple.' Soul thought.

'Red.' Chikara thought.

"Hey are you okay, Ryu?" Yori asked, Chikara snapped her head towards Ryu and sighed. She walked over to Ryu.

"Ryu, it's okay if you aren't symmetrical. Just look at that kid he has three stripes on one side of his head. You're symmetrical all by yourself." Chikara said, Ryu rose. Kid dropped to his knees.

"I'm disgusting garbage." Kid mumbled. The class groaned.

"That's enough, please take a seat." Stein said, the small group walked to a set of chairs. Chikara was sitting next to soul with Nihonto next to her and Yori next to him and at the aisle seat was Ryu.

X

"Say, Chikara I notice your soul was surrounded-" Maka started, Chikara covered her mouth, and raised a finger to her lips.

"You must be a Grigori, if you see that." Chikara said. "but let's keep that a secret for now okay?" Chikara smiled again and removed her hand. Maka and Soul instantly got along with Chikara and the others when Soul introduced himself to Chikara. Kid and Ryu got along because they had a conversation about symmetry. BlackStar and Yori got along because Yori kept asking questions about BlackStar. Nihonto got along with Liz and Patty because they dealt with symmetry freaks, and Nihonto and Tsubaki got along because they were both weapons that can change forms.

"So Chikara, where are you staying?" Soul asked, Chikara tapped her head.

"Forgetful….." Ryu paled. Yori giggled.

"We aren't staying anywhere Chikara, that's why you can't remember." Nihonto said, Chikara brighten.

"That's right! Thanks Nihonto you're the best." Chikara said as she grabbed Nihonto's hands. The group paled.

"You're excited cause you don't have a place to stay?" Kid asked.

"No, Chikara has a short memory span. So when she remembers it's a big deal to her." Yori said, Ryu nodded twice.

"Anyhow, I'm not worried about a place to stay. We usually wonder all night." Chikara said.

"That can't be healthy." Maka said, Nihonto nodded.

"You can stay with us." Soul said.

"There are four of us I know we can't possibly fit in your apartment, but thank you for the offer." Chikara said.

"Kid has a mansion." Liz said, Nihonto's eyes sparkled.

"I suppose." Chikara said. Kid nodded and started walking towards his house. Ryu ran up to him.

"Is it perfect symmetry?" Ryu asked, Yori jumped on Ryu's back.

"Of course." Kid said, Ryu's eyes sparkled. Nihonto gave a dark chuckle. Chikara shook her head, she turned to Soul and Maka.

"Thanks for the offer. I have to go tie up Nihonto now." Chikara said.

"Why?" Soul asked.

"Nihonto gets a kick out of Ryu's temper tantrums. And with Kid's obsession with symmetry doubled, Nihonto will cause mischief." Chikara said, "he is a weapon of destruction after all." She waved at them and ran after the group.

X

Chikara walked down the stairs in the mansion, she stopped half way and her jaw dropped to the floor. Nihonto was rolling on the floor laughing and Ryu and Kid were crying in the corner. The pictures in the hallway were scattered on the floor. Yori was patting Ryu on the head and Liz was consoling Kid. Patty was laughing at the two.

"Really, Nihonto? Alright then, you will have to pick up the mess you have made. And if you don't you wont get food. You can have food when everything is symmetrical again, understand?" Chikara said, Nihonto stopped laughing and joined the two in the corner. Yori laughed, Chikara glared at Nihonto. "Nihonto." He didn't move, Chikara gave a dark smirk.

"Yori." Chikara said, Nihonto stood.

"NO, NO. There will be no need for that, see I'll clean the mess right now. Hehe." Nihonto said.

10 minutes Later…

The group was sitting at the Kid's table eating dinner, Yori was taking food by the mouthful and Nihonto was sleeping on his now empty plate. Chikara pushed her food around with her fork, Ryu glanced at her.

"Is something wrong Chikara? You haven't eaten anything." Ryu asked, Chikara lowered her head, casting a shadow across her face.

"He didn't remember me." Chikara said.

"It's been about 5 years now." Ryu said, "It's not surprising he doesn't recognize you. You barely recognized him."

"But I still did, I mean how many girls does he know that has purple eyes?" Chikara said.

"What are you talking about?" Kid asked.

"Chikara and Soul. They grew up together sort of. Chikara used to listen to him play the piano its been a little under 5 years, since she was taken away from him." Ryu said.

"What took you away?" Liz asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Chikara said folding her arms in front of her and resting her chin on them.

"There is no point hiding it Chikara." Ryu said, Nihonto rose from his food nap.

"Shut up Ryu." Nihonto said, "if she isn't ready to tell them they don't need to know."

"They are going to find out, the Death Scythe Spirit is already looking for us." Ryu said.

"But once they know, I'll be dragged away from Soul again." Chikara said, Ryu looked at her.

"Don't be selfish he doesn't even remember you." Ryu said.

"And he never will if Spirit finds me." Chikara said, Nihonto's arm transformed into a white sword. He raised it towards Ryu.

"So shut up Ryu, trust your Meister." Nihonto said, Ryu's hand changed to a dragon claw. He swiped at Nihonto's sword, but was stopped by a red shield.

"Don't be so mean, Ryu. Once Soul remembers Chikara we'll talk to Spirit and see what he wants." Yori said in an uncharacteristic dark voice. They removed there weapon parts and resume eating. Chikara stood.

"I'm going to bed." Chikara said.

X

Soul's Dream….

"Why are you just staring at the keys?"

Soul was sitting in front of a piano, in a black room. A small girl with purple orbs for eyes was standing by the piano, the girl was wearing a white sundress.

"Won't you play?" the girl's voice asked.

"Who are you?" Soul asked. The girl raised her hand and a black dragon with red armor and white talons wrapped around her hand. The girl morphed into a teenager, but her face was still blurred.

"You mean you don't remember?" The teenager asked. Soul glared at the figure.

"Just tell me who the hell you are." Soul shouted, the teenager flashed behind Soul and leaned against his back. She dragged her hands down Soul's arms and placed her hands on the back of his. She pressed Soul's hands down on the keys.

"Won't you play for me Soul? It's been so long since the last time I heard you play." The teenager leaned her head against Soul's back. Soul found himself playing the piano. "I hope you remember we soon Soul." The teenager faded and soul was left in the dark room alone.

Soul's Bedroom…

Soul opened his eyes as the sun shined threw his window.

"What a weird dream? I wonder who that girl was." Soul said.

X

Chikara was sitting in Stein's classroom, when Spirit walked in.

"Aww, Chikara I need to speak with you." Spirit said, Chikara turned towards her weapons on her side, Ryu was the only one not making eye contact.

"Damn it Ryu." Chikara said through their wavelength.

"It had to be done." Ryu responded. Chikara stood from her seat and walked out to the hallway.

"Do you by chance have a tattoo with a black dragon covered in red armor wrapped around a white sword?" Spirit asked rubbing his neck. Chikara nodded. "That's great so you were the one that defeat the Kishin right?"

"Wrong." Chikara said, Spirit deflated. "Ryu did that alone."

"One of your weapons?" Spirit asked.

"Yes, Ryu, Nihonto and Yori are all Weapons Meisters and Wizards. Ryu defeated Asura 801 years ago, he had Nihonto as a weapon and Yori was in his Wizard form. They are the ones that defeated Asura, I'm only 17 I couldn't have possibly defeat the Kishin so many years ago." Chikara said.

"Oh, so Ryu can defeat Asura again." Spirit said.

"Wrong again. Ryu, Nihonto and Yori have tied their souls with mine. They are powerful yes but not powerful enough to beat the Kishin alone. They will need my strength if they want to fight Asura." Chikara said, her face was blank.

"Oh, then I ask you as a Death Scythe to help Lord Death in defeating the Kishin once again." Spirit said, Chikara puffed out air.

"Once I complete a task at hand I will help Lord Death. Until then I refuse to do anything." Chikara said. "You haven't even located the Kishin yet. There is no need for me just yet."

"But with your help we can find the Kishin sooner." Spirit said.

"What makes you think that? I'm just a teenager." Chikara said.

"Aren't you a powerful teenager?" Spirit asked, face blue.

"I am powerful but I can only harness that power for a short time. I've only been with the RatKnock Brothers for 17 years. I'm not in complete control just yet, it's a grave amount of power and takes more then 17 years to be able to hold a fight longer then 3 minutes with something as powerful as a Kishin." Chikara said. "I will help when I finish my current task, no sooner no later." with that Chikara walked back into the classroom.

"Are we leaving?" Ryu asked.

"No. I will continue with my task, once completed I will help Lord Death with the Kishin." Chikara said, she sat down.

X

"You called for me Lord Death." Chikara said.

"Yes, it has come to my attention that you possess the RatKnock Brothers." Lord Death said, Kid was sitting in his chair behind him.

"Yes."

"So you know about our problem."

"Surely your Death Scythe told you my condition." Chikara said, a dark look crossed her face.

"He did. We might not have the Kishin located but I'm sure you could find him a lot faster then us." Lord Death said.

"Doubting your abilities?" Chikara said, she glanced at Kid.

"Not at all. But it has been 4 years and we have no trace of the Kishin. I'm sure Ryu knows where he is hiding. He is an amazing tracker after all." Lord Death said.

"Be that as it may. I am still currently occupied." Chikara said.

"What could be more important then defeating the Kishin? His madness is spreading across the world." Kid yelled.

"Locate the Kishin and I will help you defeat him." Chikara said, "or you can wait till I'm finish with what I am doing."

"If you told us the task, I'm sure we could help you finish faster." Lord Death suggested.

"No. It's something that has to happen on its own or it's pointless." Chikara said. "Those are my terms." Chikara said walking out of the room.

X

"Hey Chikara!" Soul yelled, Chikara turned to face him.

"Hi Soul. What can I do for you?" Chikara asked.

"Maka and I are going on a mission. I thought you could come with us so you can start your soul hunting." Soul said, Chikara smiled.

"I'd love too." Chikara said, she walked with Soul to meet up with Maka and the RatKnock Brothers. Chikara walked next to Soul, suddenly a giant sword cut between the two. A second sword swiped at Chikara, Soul transformed into Maka's hand and stopped the sword from cutting Chikara.

"Worry about that one, Maka. I'll get the other one." Chikara said.

"Are you sure about that?" Souls asked. Maka pushed the sword away and ran at the wielder.

"No time to worry Soul, we've got bigger problems." Maka said, Soul nodded and focused on the giant in front of them.

Chikara stood in front of the other giant. "Ryu and Yori stay out of this one. Nihonto lets go."

"Are you sure Chikara?" Ryu asked.

"Yes." Chikara said, Nihonto transformed into a white sword. Chikara held out her left hand with the white glove on grabbed Nihonto. The giant swung it's sword at Chikara, she blocked it with Nihonto easily. Chikara jumped and Nihonto transformed into 8 white daggers, Chikara threw them down at the giant. The formed a circle.

"Nihonto, point blank." Chikara said, the white daggers glowed and turned into a white walls, and white ground. Chikara dropped into the circle and the top closed off. Chikara held her left hand out and Nihonto returned to a sword leaving the white cylinder in tact. Chikara attacked the giant, and sunk into the white wall only to appear in front of him again.

Maka killed the giant and Soul ate the Kishin Egg. Maka saw the white cylinder and turned towards Yori and Ryu. Who were relaxing next to a tree.

"What is that?" Maka asked.

"Point Blank." Yori said.

"It's the first ability Nihonto can do on his own." Ryu said.

"What does it do?" Soul asked.

"The white cylinder acts like water when Chikara touches it allowing her to move about to attack her opponent at any direction. Chikara sinks into the white walls and shoots out wherever she wants." Ryu explained. "It was a wise choice by Chikara to fight with Nihonto. Her opponent is physically stronger then she is, but slow. With point blank she can move fast and strike her opponent quickly."

"However Chikara can only hold Nihonto in this state for 20 minutes." Yori said. "If she uses all of the time she will collapse from exhaustion."

"What if the giant isn't defeated?" Maka asked.

"Yori and I will have to step in." Ryu said.

"Ryu, you forgot that Chikara said not to interfere." Yori said.

"Then Maka and I will help her." Soul said.

"We can't allow that either." Ryu said, "Nihonto is the only other person who can help her. Although he is powerful his power is through Chikara so not all of his power is reachable."

"It's been 15 minutes now." Yori said, Ryu nodded. Soul clenched his fists, Maka stared at the wall. The walls collapsed, revealing a Kishin Egg Soul and Chikara panting Nihonto back in human form.

"This one is your's Yori." Nihonto said, Ryu cried.

"Why are you crying?" Nihonto asked.

"You remembered, now we all have 90 Kishin Egg Souls. Brother you care about symmetry." Ryu ran towards Nihonto with stars in his eyes. Nihonto lifted his foot and Ryu ran into it.

"You idiot I could care less. Yori only has 89 so it's only fair that he get the Soul. So shut up." Nihonto said, Chikara fell to her hands and knees panting. Soul ran to her side, he slid next to her.

"Chikara are you okay?" Soul asked, Chikara smiled up at him. "how can you smile at a time like this?"

"Cause I know it makes you smile." Chikara said, her smile widened. Soul cracked a small smile. "see I told you."

"You're the girl from my dream aren't you?" Soul asked in a whispered. "The one with purple orbs, and made me play the piano?"

"Unfortunately, I don't what dream you are talking about. So I can't confirm or deny." Chikara said. "but you are getting warmer."

Soul frowned, "what does that mean."

"Let her rest Soul." Ryu said, Yori grabbed Chikara's hand and entered her. Soul's jaw dropped, Chikara's eyes turned red. Her body stood up.

"I'll take her to Kid's house, so she can rest." Yori's voice came from Chikara's mouth. "she will be fine Soul." Chikara's body took off running towards Kid's house.

"What the hell just happened?" Soul asked. Ryu smirked, and Nihonto jumped on his back.

"We are more then just weapons. But don't worry about that, keep thinking about that dream Soul. You'll get answers soon." Ryu said, he started walking with Nihonto on his back.

"Wait! Does that mean you know about the dream?" Soul yelled. Ryu kept walking.

"Just think on it Soul, the hard part is done." Ryu said. Maka placed her hand on Soul's shoulder.

"We should inform Lord Death of our mission." Maka said, Soul nodded but looked back at Ryu.

'What did he mean? The hard part is done?' Soul thought.

X

**Okay so I realize this is a complete AU sort of. The spider which is long ago dead and I've only seen up to Episode 50, but my internet decided I didn't need to see how it ended so I havent finished that episode. I'm going to start reading the Magna to give you a time period but for now. Medusa freed the Kishin and it's been five years since Maka and Soul have been partners, I realize that makes the Kishin free for almost 5 years as well they are having trouble okay.**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? R&R express your ideas ****J **


End file.
